


Call Of The Sea

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/ avengers
Genre: F/M, Feels, Find Steve, Fluffiness, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Reader Insert, fear of water, reader with ability, reader with powers, wheres steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny that the sea calls to you considering You can barely swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr:  
> the-tormented-writer

.  
.  
It began when You were a kid. Being in the ocean literally pained you. It felt like you were suffocating. You'd scream and thrash about till your father removed you from it. Living near an ocean, it broke his heart to see you sob and wail whenever you neared it.

Growing up, you stayed clear of the sea. When your friends would go play or swim by it you'd have horrible visions. Head throbbing you began making out bits and pieces of what appeared to be a man. He was wearing a red and blue suit.  
You tried informing people, going to the police. sadly all it did was embarrassed you father. 

Buy the time you reached high school having visions had become a regular thing, although it still pained you to go into the sea. You could see the worn look upon your dads face with all the stories and tales you told him him of what you'd seen, slowly you stopped informing him as more people drew away from not only you but him as well.

Deciding to get as far away from home as possible, making a fresh start, you took up a government job in the city. After a few years of working at S.H.I.E.L.D and promotion after promotion, you became a field agent. You were excited to proven yourself and completely move away from the image You had once had. You continued to keep the visions to yourself. 

During a mission you were shot and fell out of the helicarrier. After a week  
You were cleared. You were only informed that you had hit your head, leading to a weeks stay in the medical wing. You were itching to get back out into the field. 

Ine particular morning, you heard a knock on your apartment door. 

"4 am! What in the world?" You sat up and pulled your pajama pants on, throwing your hair up in a bun.  
You heard the knock becoming impatient. 

"I'm coming GOODNESS!" You slid across to the door. Opening it a man walked in quickly facing you. 

Rise and shine Agent. I'm director Fury-"

"Oh I-" 

"Don't have time for small talk. You have some skills that I require  
Of you. "

"Well-Good morning to you too," you muttered, closing the door and staring at him.  
"What do you mean?"

Ok. I'm going to make this short- Y/n Yl/n, born Y/B/D. Yada Yada Grew up in W/Y/F. Yada yada, Has a deep fear of the ocean. Attended, blah bla- blah An Oh yes, I almost forgot- is psychic. "

Your eyes widened, " oh uh no. Sorry that's not me." You struggled pulling on your shirt sleeves. 

"Agent, there's no time for games. We've found something. That actually matches what you've been envisioning. You know, what you see when you're near the ocean, that pain you feel?"

"I- how do you know that? "

" well those pesky psych evaluations red flagged you. If it wasn't also the fact that you passed out on a mission a month ago when you fell out of A helicarrier into the water, it took us a week to bring you back. Am I safe to assume you passed out because of a vision?"

"So I.. What does that mean exactly? Did I die!? How? What? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Agent Y/L/N! I have no problem answering all these questions and more but first I need your full cooperation."

You slowly nodded leaning  
Back onto the wall with a thump.

" When you fell into the sea, you went so deep we couldn't get to you. We sent a few divers in to bring up your ..body. When they managed to finally reach you, you had made your own discovery. You had found what we call a America's most wanted lost artifact , the American hero himself, Steve Rogers. "

"Come again?  
Not only did I die, I was informed I had been injure, hence my lapse, but- I died?!"

" I feel like we're having a problem communicating. You heard what I said? You found Steve Rogers, you held a part of his uniform in you grasp when you were pulled from the water. Speaking with Dr. Banner, he's come to the conclusion that your a sympathetic psychic- you can feel, what we can only assume is Rogers' pain. Which is interesting in itsself considering he's been dead for longer than we both have been alive."

So, director, how can I be of any help?  
Everyone knows Captain America died in the Ocean. What could I possibly do?"

"we need you to find him again and save him."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a mutual ask for a second part!

Saying you hate water is an understatement. Swimming, surfing, jet skiing, all of it. shook you to your core. And what’s worse, you weren’t dealing with water anymore, you were dealing with ice.  Fortunately for you, Fury didn’t make you go back into the freezing dark abyss of the sea, he gave you a team.   
Now you walk around the lab sipping your coffee, keeping an eye on the thawing hero, rubbing your head.   
Suddenly a name appeared in your mind. ‘Peggy!’ Like a yell, it Invaded your thoughts. It was so loud and strong you dropped your mug, watching it shatter across the marble flor as heart ache and discomfort overcame your body. What was happening?  
———————-  
Unlocking your door you began,  So, Captain-“  
“Please, Y/n, just Steve.” He spoke, leaning into the passenger door,  
“Ok, just Steve."you commented, as he opened the car door, the soldier bucked himself into the front seat.   
"Right like that hasn’t been hilarious the last hundred times you said it” smirking Steve shook his head.   
“If it’s not funny, then why are you smiling?” You threw your car into drive headed for SHIELD.   
Once retrieved from the ice, Fury had you working with Steve on a daily basis. After all his training and evaluations, at the end of the day, you spent your evenings with the man out of time, building your psychic power. That and he was like you, no social life or friends to think about or worth mentioning. Well, not ‘exactly’ like you, all his friends where dead.   
“So, what do we have on the agenda tonight?”  
Oh well, I- i have a date..“ Steve continued facing forward feeling the awkwardness rise as the stale air floated about the vehicle.   
"Oh. Ok. Well, that’s. Really awesome. Wow! Congratulations!” You forced out. The lie crossed your lips as Steve let out a relieved sigh.   
“Oh good. I mean, I thought with us, just spending so much time together and ya know you…Working on your power.. mind.. thing, ” Steve nervously spoke using his hands. You spotted him out the corner of your eye, making you smile sweetly as your mouth became dry.  “And it’s good for me to get out, meet other people- women. Um, Natasha says Agent- Sharon, she thinks she would be good for me..yeah.” He clasped his hands together, placing them in his lap, staring out the window it began to rain.   
You swallowed, clearing your throat.  “Steve. It’s cool. Good luck on the date. ” you glanced over to him, he turned to you catching your face in the reflection of the window and smiled back.  
“What about you?” Steve questioned, Watching you nibble at your lower lip. He rubbed his bottom lip, grazing his nails across it, wondering how yours would feel.   
“Uh. What about me?” You questioned looking over to him, feeling his emotions shift like a wave of water.  
His brow dipped shaking the thought away. 'It’s natural to feel that way, we spend so much time together.’ He thought. “Like, do you ever get tired of spending time with-”  
“No, I mean. Not really. You are one of The constants in my life, you’re basically my job as well. Besides my dad. Oh! And Nick. If I could go twenty four hours without a text, visit or phone call, that would be heaven.” Steve laughed, You joined him.  
'Ok. I’m just part of the job. Ok’ Steve too note,  “I hear that. ” Silence.   
“Steve?” You pulled up to the curb of his apartment, slowing. He unbuckled turning to you, lips parted. For a moment the only sound was the rain hitting the windshield.  
“Oh. Um. Sorry, I don’t mean to use my power on you but you feel sad- conflicted. Are you ok?”  
'Oh crap. Ok. Don’t think of how beautiful she looks today. Clear your mind.think of nothing.no. She'l know. Ok. Sharon, the girl I am going on a date with.’ Steve cracked. the door open,  “I’m good. Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow.” He flashed his pearly whites, taking off in a sprint for the door.   
You sighed, pulling into the parking garage. “Of course it would be Sharon Carter. Even in Death the Carter line is still ruining my thoughts.”  
—————-  
“They look good together y/n, don’t tamper with fate!” Nat yelled over her shoulder as you headed toward the labs.   
“Yeah yeah. Whatever! I’m not doing anything.” You yelled outside Bruce’s door.   
“Y/n, how are you? How are the migraines?”  
“Good and good. You?” You walked up the staircase, taking a seat cross from Banner.   
Besides Steves. Occasional PTSD, and depressing thoughts of Peggy, your powers had not been cooperating with you. When you attempted to use them on hydra affiliates, they’d only tune to Steve.   
“What no captain tonight? No time for the little people in his life? Now that’s just plain rude!. ” Tony began, entering from the back.  “So Agent, you put anymore thought into that date I was talking about?” Tony wiggled his eyes, powering up his computers.   
“Very professional Tony.” Bruce rolled his eyes, putting electrodes on your chest and temples, he tried to look away while you zipped up your wetsuit. “You’ll have to excuse my partner, he-”  
“I’ll tell you what, if you can remember my first name, without asking JARVIS, you can have your date.” You winked at Bruce, pulling your hair into a ponytail. He let out a boisterous laugh, red faced as he eyed Tony, passing him heading to a tank in the middle of a lab.  
“Oh ok, my sweet… Lauren, no Lisa, Alisha, no. Emily? Mary? I feel like you could be a Mary. ” Tony, thought muttering to himself passing from you toward the underwater monitor. “It’ll come to me.” He winked at you, placing his head piece on.   
“Haha, going through the alphabet are we?” Bruce smiled to using the side of your face. He paused as you caught his eye.  “You ok?” You asked, calming your giggles, “I’m sorry, I’ve become the worst patient.”  
“I’m. I’m fine. I mean, you’re fine. ” Bruce dropped his hand, glancing to Tony as he resumed his seat across from you. “You uh, still having those visions of the man with the metal arm?”  
Tony lifted an eyebrow at Bruce as he finished connecting you to his monitor. “Um, yeah. I can’t make out his face though. He has goggles and a mouth piece, it’s all types of weird” You shook your head, grabbing your goggles. You neared the water tank, your heart beat excellerated .   
“We’re right here sweetheart. Ok?."Tonys voice echoed in your earpiece.   
You neared the water, facing your fear like you did almost every night. The two men had been working for months trying to figure out the connection between you, water and Steve.   
"Alright, are you ready to begin?.” Bruce asked, taking in your form,   
“Ready as I’ll ever be doc.”  
—————  
You stood in your shower, washing you hair letting Bruce’s words sink in.   
'Y/n, its as before, something About Rogers makes your ability stronger. It’s like it’s only tuned into him. My best guess is you are seeing glimpses of his future. Without his presence, I mean. I dunno what to tell you. Its like you’ve both got some kind of-’  
'Bond. Yeah I know. I… Everything’s just been scattered since he’s been recovered from the ice. My thoughts, visions. It would be nice if I didn’t have to feel and see everything he has or will. It doesn’t make any sense.’  
Great. Just. Great. Your powers are useless without Steve. You got out the shower, heading for your closet. Tossing about your clothes, you got dressed. You laid on your bed, picking up a book, suddenly feeling butterflies, you got up.   
Crap.   
You shifted nervously about your bed. Why butterflies and the feeling of uncertainty?  It hits you like a wall,  Steves date.. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Last chapter, hopefully everyone enjoys it!

You awoke with a start, soaked to the bone, your teeth uncontrollably chattering. Studying your surroundings, you noticed you laid inside your tub. You made a motion to move around cautiously, unsure what had happened. As the water slushed about, your chest tightened. You hat water. 

"Y/n?" a hesitant voice passes from the other side of the bathroom door. You head snapped toward the voice recognizing instantly , Bruce.  
"You ok in there?" Bruce stood outside, fumbling with his glasses, knocking gently on the door.   
Silence.   
He curled his fingers around the door knob, hearing it squeak as he turned it.

You made your way out of the tub tripping over a wine bottle. Bruce, still hearing no reply from you, opened the door, just in time for you to fall into his arms. 

"Oh. Oh my God, I'm, I'm, so sorry- wait, what are you- how did-" you stuttered, thankfully taking a towel from Bruces arm. He gave you a crooked smile, letting you stand on your own, getting your bearings. 

"Oh yeah. You uh called me lastnight. You were having some irregularities with your emotions. My guess is the connection you have with Rogers is not only becoming more prominent but..advancing." Bruce followed you out of the restroom as you towel dried your hair. Flopping on your kitchen stool, water pooled beneath you from your clothes.   
"Ok.doc, In English please?" You grabbed a bottle of vodka off the counter, Bruce immediately yanked it from you.   
"Oh oh ho! No more of those, your little happy juice got you into enough trouble lastnight." He made his way to your sink, pouring the liquid down the drain.

"Why Bruce. Why?! What did it ever do to you? What did I do?" You whined, dropping your head onto the cold counter.   
It was no shock that working with you in the lab, the often view of your partially clothed body while in the tank, had made Bruce want to get to know you better. He settled for friendship after a few dates between the both of you went awry.

Bruce cleared his throat, leaning near you on the counter, his silence said it all. You inhaled sharply.  
"Oh no. Please. I'm sorry if I fondled you-"

A blush crept over Bruce's face, his adams apple bobbed in his throat.  
"Oh. Oh God. No. I mean, not that I wouldn't take you up on said offer..." He wiggled his brows making you laugh.   
Bruce watched you, wiping your eyes as you laughed, how the sun rays shining through your window glistened off the water droplets hanging at the ends of your hair.   
You calmed spotting Bruce gazing at you, lifting an eyebrow at him.  
"Earth to Bruce, you're doing it again.." You smirked. 

"Oh, right sorry. Ok. Lastnight you called me over, like I said. You were having problems breathing, similar to an anxiety attack. By the time I got here, you had passed out. I couldn't get you to come around and I wasn't sure what exactly was going on with you. So I put you in the tub and turned the shower on."

"Oh wow. Ok, submerge your friend, who hates water, In water.." You looked down at yourself,"Didn't feel like bein' a pal and removing my clothes first?" You squeezed out water from your short sleeves. 

"I remember a speech earlier in the year I got from you entitled, boundaries?" Bruce, shyly looked at you.   
"Yeah- good call!" You pointed at him winking. "So, the cold shower seemed to do the trick right?" You watched him, rub his face. He had clearly been up all night. 

"Well here's were it gets interesting, and I wanted to ask you if you knew about this but after last night.." He poured himself a glass of water, you eyed him suspiciously, turning around to you. 

"Bruce. What happened?"

"Ok." Bruce spoke, putting his hand toward you, "I'm going to show you something you've never done. Atleast not for me and Stark. "

"...ok. Go on." You sat still as Bruce walked around behind you. suddenly you felt his hands, ice cold and wet slide around your neck, you let out a shutter, closing your eyes, his hands felt smooth and wonderful upon your bare flesh. You let out a slow breath, you could feel your core begin to moisten.

Bruce's voice pulled you from your mind, deep and raspy,   
"y/n, are you ok?" You looked at him, pupils blown, feeling abit odd to open your eyes and see him standing infront of you, making you feel this way.   
Bruce handed you a mirror, pushing back your hair from your neck.   
"I. I think so." You took the mirror, swallowing the feeling down, reaching toward your skin. The image in the mirror seemed warped. No, not the mirror, it was your flesh. You had two V slits on either side of your neck, slowly rising and falling. 

"What the hell are those?!"

\----------------------

"Gills sweetness. The word you're looking for is gills. Like a fish, Nemo. This does explain the age old question of how you survived the first time so long in the water." Tony sat in his recliner reading over Bruces last test results on you. 

"Ok so I can breathe under water, ok. Still a bit normal. " You dangled your feet from Starks stool as he read on.   
"Well, webbed fingers are not that normal," Tony stated, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"What did you say? " you stood, nearing Tony in his chair. You apprehensively plucked the report from Tony's fingers, turning it to take a better look. 

"Bruce said you started freaking out last night, he was worried about you. I understand where he was coming from, but when he put you in the water... "

You gave him a perplexed look, " he never said I was freaking out? Tony- did he tell you-"

"y/n, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Steves voice cut Tony off as he made his way over to you taking a seat.   
You and Tony exchanged glances, he sat up, inspecting you. "Hey Cap. What can I do for you this fine evening?" Tony's eyes flicked to you as he took a sip of his drink. 

"Oh uh actually I'm here for my best girl- " Steve turned to you, catching you off guard. "I wanted to talk to you, it's about last night. Are you free to go somewhere?" His face reddened, looking from you to Tony.   
You met Tony's gaze, he didn't need a special connection or bond to tell him you were uninterested in hearing about Steves dating experience. 

"oh uh, yeah. In a Few minutes. Umm. Actually, was the date that bad we need to speak privately about it? I mean, just give me a quick play by play?." You softly punched Steve in the shoulder. He eyed you suspiciously, something had happened that you weren't sharing. 

Suddenly Tony clapped his hands together unbruptly standing up: " OK. You know what you two crazy kids? Let's get some work done and then you can tell Ariel here all about your   
G-rated date?"

You frowned at Tony as you and Steve followed him to the tank.   
" Tony!" You hissed.  
"What do you think you're doing? Is this some kind of sick joke! I can't gill and web out in front of the man!"

Tony stopped at the control panel looking you over, "Why not? You gave more than and eye-full to banner lastnight-"

You pushed a hand to Tony's chest, hindering his movement, "yeah what's that suppose to mean?"

"Guys I can come back another time, it's no problem." Steve quirked up from the side of the aquarium, running his hand across the glass.

"NO!" You and Tony spoke in unison.   
He leaned into you, whispering.  
"Trust me Dory, this will be beneficial for both parties." He winked, pushing you toward Steve.   
"You know what to do!" He called after you. 

"Uh hey Steve.." You looked away from him, rubbing your arm. The nervousness was flowing from him in waves.  
"Look. It's ok. Bruce just discovered something last night and Tony is excited about it, so he wants to just.. In a way, push me to my limit. You ok with that? Afterward you can tell me all about your fantastic.. Date. ok?"  
You grabbed your suit, removing your shirt. Steve looked you over, his breathing was coming erratic watching you change into your wetsuit. He palmed himself turning away from you.  
'What's wrong with me?' He thought.  
You paused your movements, looking at him turning away from you. you sat up as a weird feeling radiated   
from Steve, you felt hot,  
your cheeks flushed.   
"Steve? you alright?" 

Steve, turned his head to the side, refusing to look at you.   
"I'm good, peachy! I'm just giving you some privacy." 

You faced Tony's direction, he was busily typing away. He caught your gaze giving you a thumbs up.  
"Ready when you are shark bait."

You climbed down the ladder, stepping into the cold clear water. Steve turned to face you inside it. He was taken aback by how alluring you were from the glass.  
Tony watched Steves expression as you slowly descended deeper into the dark water. "Like something you see, Cap?"

Steve ignored him, still enthralled in your beauty.   
"What are you exactly looking for?" He waited until he could no longer make out your silhouette, talking to Tony, resting his hands on the lip of the tank.   
Tony kept his distance, watching you from the monitors.  
"Our little Agent here has some tricks up her sleeve, I'm hoping I can bring them out to light."  
He glanced toward Steve, spying him lazily running a single finger through the water.

You felt his presence, deep in the tank. Letting your body drift toward the bottom, your lungs were rapidly running out of oxygen. 'I can do this.' You kept repeating to yourself. You concentrated on Steves emotions. His thoughts- images of you flashed, forcing yourself to concentrate deeper. The butterflies were returning to your stomach once more . Apprehensiveness, what could Steve be apprehensive about?   
Your chest was becoming constricted. You opened your eyes, letting out a gasp, noting how deep you were in the  
tank. Steve felt so far away.   
Whatever bought your gills out before, was clearly not working now. 

 

Outside the tank, Tonys demeanor changes the second the first alarm goes off. "Sir, Agent Y/L/N, is in destress. Shall I drain the aquarium?"

Steve ran toward Tony, hearing the second alarm chime, your heart rate elevated.   
"Distress?" He huffed, "What does Jarvis mean 'distress'? Stark what's going on!?" His chest rose and fell quickly as he stared at Tony pushing buttons and pulling knobs.  
"First off, she's scared and if she's feeling what you're feeling, you sir, are making it worse. Control your self."

Steve concentrated on regulating his breathing, his fists were slowly clenching, becoming impatient with Tony. 

"Shit. She's. She's not moving. She not doing... she's laying in the  
bottom of the tank." Tony met Steves gaze, contemplating their next move. They both looked back at the aquarium before Steve took off in a sprint towards it.   
"Steve? ROGERS! Don't do what I think you're doing!" Tony was quickly on his heels. Steve stopped in front of the aquarium, stripping down to his boxers.  
"Steve!" Tony panted, resting his hands on his knees. "This tank, it..is too deep. I'll get my suit!"

"THERES NO TIME! I'm going in. Besides she's already done the same for me once, right? Time I repay the favor." Steve sped up the ladder, wasting no time diving into the freezing liquid. 

"Son of a bitch!" Tony moved to his com,"Banner! I need you up here now!Y/Ns unresponsive in the tank and Steve just dove in after her!."

 

Steve found you easily in the dark water, eyes closed, your hair floating about your face. The pressure of the water was crushing his body. He gritted his teeth, nearing your floating image. He grabbed your face in his hands, yelling, the compression on his spine becoming too much to bear. He wrapped his arm tightly around you, running a hand across your neck, pulling your face to his. Your body spasms in his arms as your gills protrude from you neck.  
Steve is unaware- admiring you, smiling to himself at how peaceful you seemed. He opened his mouth, blowing what little oxygen he had left in his lungs into you. Steve held you against him, waiting for any sign of life from you. He tried shaking you a bit. 'Come on Y/n you're not a quitter, wake up!' He thought, hoping the depths of your mind would still be active.   
He felt his chest clench, it forces him to open his mouth, water entered his body relentlessly, unyielding. Quickly suffocating, his fingers tighten on your waist, digging into your suit. Steve struggled in attempt to control his body, spasming against yours. He leaned in to kiss you, really kiss you, with his last breath. He pours everything he is, he has and what he strives to be. He concentrates on exactly what he wants to tell you, hoping that it's not too late. That some part, any part of your conscious, is active. He swept your hair from around your face, his body shaking less, every nerve is screaming, his head aches. 

 

Without warning your eyes open, his vision blurs, your eyes are shining in the water big and bright. Feeling of urgency and longing hit your senses hard. Your webbed fingers wrap against his smooth flesh. Your hands go immediately to his wast, your eyes study the man in front of you. He looks innocent, almost angelic-like, familiar and not moving. You swim around him, panicking, unable to feel this mans thoughts in your head, only silence. You pull him toward you, blowing into his mouth, hoping your not too late as you head for the surface.

\-------------------

Tony and Bruce reached for Steves body from you as you ascended from the tank. You clutched Steve protectively against you, dragging him to the side of your body.

Tony hastily approaches you from behind, it was too late for Bruce to warn him.  
"Y/n- we need-" you stiffened, planing your feet on the floor, you pushed Tony violently against the aquarium, cracking it slightly. 

"TONY!" Bruce yelled, running  
Over towards him, you eyed the two men, unsure of their motives. This man before you was yours. Why are they trying to take him from you?

"Give her a minute. This is what I was telling you about. She's not herself right now, " Bruce carefully watched you as you dropped Steves body onto the hard floor. You tilted your head pacing around him, dropping to the floor, running a hand over his navel, tracing the damp hair up to his chest. Tony surveyed the sight before him with Bruce, watching with bated breath, as you made soft noises, caressing Steves face and hair. 

"Y/n" your head snapped toward Bruce's voice, his hands up in surrender, he walked slowly toward you and Steves unresponsive body. "Steve...He's dying. Let me help him."

'Steve? This is a Steve. He is your friend.' You screwed your eyes tightly at Banners words. Emotions ran over your mind: fear, love, pain, death. You screamed out at the overwhelming of emotions, hitting Steve in the chest with both hands. His body jolted, water flew from his pale lips, turning toward the side as he coughed and spit up water. 

"Well, that's... That's something. Definitely, yeah. " Tony rested his hands on his hips, still trying to understand all that had happened, heade out to meet Banner. 

You shook your head, your eyes slowly changing back. Drawing your legs up against your chest, you held yourself tightly, noticing your webbed finger and toes. Steve rolled over, feeling pain all over, he looked from your hands, to your neck and then to your face. You felt a wave of sympathy come from him.   
"Don't look at me like that." You spat in his direction. He's seen you, what you really are. 

Steve was lost in his thoughts of how he almost lost you, he had not been aware of what a big important role you had played, were playing in his life.  
"Like what? Like I owe you my life?"  
He hissed making an effort to move towards you. 

"No. Like a freak." You turned away from Steve, getting up, grabbing a towel.   
"No, Never Y/n. I jumped in trying to be a hero and you, saved me. Please, if you don't believe me, read my thoughts." Steve spoke from the floor. His body too injured from getting you, Tony kneeled beside him.  
"Save your strength, I have a group coming to get you."

Bruce rested a hand on your shoulder, "y/n, you're not a freak. You're far from it, and I would know." He cracked a smile in attempt to lighten the mood. 

A smirk tugged on the corner of your mouth, your brow dipped, thinking about what had just transpired.   
"Tony, I need to borrow a car."

\-----------------------

"I thought someone was too busy to visit their old man." Your father stated, taking a seat across from you and Bruce. "Dad. I have some questions I need answered. I've been having some stranger, than the usual, things happening to me." You twisted your fingers, catching your fathers eye.   
"Ah. I knew This day would come. Why in your line of work, I had expected this a lot sooner. Though I had figured if nothing out of the ordinary happened to you it could be avoided all together." Your Father got up from the sofa, returning holding a small worn photo album. "I should've known better" your father placed it gently in your lap. 

"I've never seen this." You hesitantly opened it, spotting pictures of you as a child. Two noticeable slits were prominent on your neck in one photo.   
Bruce looked over your shoulder, "sir. Where were these taken?" He kept his eyes on you attempting to read your expression with each turn of the small book. 

"Why Y/n here was adopted. My little fish out of water. I found her right outside here, one night, on the sandy front. " your father took a drink from the coffee table as your mouth hung open. "Crying her little heart out underneath the stars."

Bruce, squeezed your leg. "Did you go to the proper authorities? Missing persons? No one came looking for her? Questioned how you ended up with a random child?" Bruce meant well, Trying to get all the information available from your father. 

"Dr. Banner, as you can see there's not much out here. People here, they come and go, things are always changing. I'm a God fearing man, so no one questioned my ability to take care of a child alone."

You met your fathers tearful gaze.  
"So, so you never knew where I came from?" You picked up a picture that had fallen on the floor.  
"I am flawed, a monster." Your hand ran over a picture of you with black eyes, sitting on a blanket on the edge or the beach. 

"Aw naw sugar, nothin has ever been wrong with you. As you got older, your eye color, and gills faded. To other people, they just looked like scars. By the time you were three though, you began fighting me heading toward the beach or even letting the water nip at your tiny heels. By six, you refused to step on the sand, let alone even go near the water. The tantrums you threw were so ridiculous I stopped trying. I figured you could see or sense something I couldn't."

You pursed your lips looking to Bruce.   
"That's when your ability must have started. "

"The ability?" Your father looked over you both concerned,   
"Dad. Do you remember the man I'd talk about?"

"Oh yeah, ha. How can I forget? You kept me up many of nights talking about the man in the red and blue suit. If you're bringing him up it must mean you found him?"

You nodded smiling to yourself, thinking of Steve, his smile, the first time you met him.. Bruce studied you, a tad hurt knowing you were thinking of someone else. 

Your fathers voice broke you of your concentration,  
"Well, little fish, I take that as a yes. "

\-------------------

Aw, I'm bummed I didn't get invited to meet big daddy Triton." Tony pretended to pout, as you entered the lab. 

"Believe me, you didn't miss much." You sighed, hanging your jacket by the entrance.   
"I can't believe you blatantly lied to Tony!" Banner passed you heading to his desk, "She's adopted!" He slammed a few childhood pictures infront of Tony, looking back at you. 

"Really Banner?. It's gonna be like that?" You slouched in a chair, slowly turning it around facing the two men. 

Tony picked up a photo examining it,"aw, 'little fish'? I like that name. Need I point out The black abyss of your eyes really brings out your gills in this one Y/n?"

You quirked and eyebrow at him. "What? No nick name?"

"Ah what can I say, I'm running outta material flounder, so sue me." He stuck his tongue out at you, earning a giggle.

You heard the door open behind you, you spun around in the chair meeting Steves beautiful blue eyes.   
"I know you just got back but, I really want to- need to..speak, with you. Do you have a moment?" 

I You turned toward Tony and Bruce, ogling over what you had brought back from your fathers. Looks like you couldn't avoid it forever.   
"Sure. Steve. Where'd you have in mind?"

\----------------------

"Ah. The roof. Ofcourse! I know a few assassins that will wipe us from the earth if we are found up here." You spoke, walking to the edge, gazing over the city. Steve followed you, taking up residence beside you.  
"I know. Trust me, after the week I've had, I'd like them to try." You both shared a laugh, looking out as the sun was setting. 

"So Steve," you began, "Tell me about Sharon and your date." Your heart sank at the thought. 

"Sharon, yeah. She's. She's a great gal. Fun, nice, caring and.."Steve licked his lips, nearing you. you tore your eyes from the sunset, giving Steve a tight smile.

"Wow! She must be one special gal to render Steve Rogers speechless!" You smiled, at him, though he remained serious.  
"Steve? Are you-"  
Steve stopped you mid sentence, kissing you lightly. Your eyes shut in response, his muscular arms encased your frame, lifting you off the ground.   
Your arms casually wrapped around his neck and shoulders as you both continued the relentless assault on each others mouths. You gasped as Steve broke away from you, setting you back on the ground, still in his arms.   
"I told you to read my mind. That is what I'm feeling . I'm hoping you feel the same way. I don't care about how or why we have this strange connection and you having gills and such is really bad ass. I just can't stop thinking about you, and...Sharon, she's a nice girl and all but I want to be with you. So actually my question is, do you want to be with me too?"

You studied his expression, feeling happiness surge through him.   
"Are you sure? Because a whole new chapter has just opened in my life and it's confusing and scary and-"

"Did you not hear me? I want to be part of that new chapter." Steve, spoke, kissing you deeply under the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!!


End file.
